The entire disclosure of Japanese Patent Application No.2001-114860 filed on Apr. 13, 2001 including specification, claims, drawings and summary is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a device for continuously supplying a web member and a device therefor.
2. Prior Art
In a conventional web rotary printing machine, when a former job is shifted to a new job, a web paster is operated automatically if the width of a new web roll is the same as that of a former web roll.
On the other hand, if the width of a new web roll is much narrower than that of the former web roll, problems are apt to occur. Therefore, considerable time and manual effort by the operator are needed to switch the former job to the next job.
A purpose of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling a device for continuously supplying a web so as to resolve the above drawbacks and a device therefor by moving the rotational position of a new web roll into a position where the new web roll is preferably paper-pasted and kept in a good condition if the width of the web for the new job is much narrower than that for the former job.
In a control method according to the present invention for controlling a device for continuously supplying a web by adhering the web of an old web roll to the web of the new web roll, a first aspect of the present invention is a step of locating the rotational position of the new web roll at an adhering waiting position in response to a signal from a manual paper pasting setting means for setting a manual paper pasting mode according to the present invention.
A second aspect of the control method according to the present invention is a step of switching on the manual paper pasting setting means under a condition in which an automatic paper pasting operation is likely to cause problems such as in the case where the width of the web of the new roll is much narrower/wider than the width of the web of the old roll or in the case where the material of the web of the new roll is different from the material of the web of the old roll.
A third aspect of the control method according to the present invention is a step for reducing the rotational speed of the printing press in response to the signal from the manual paper pasting setting means.
A fourth aspect of the control method according to the present invention is a step of adhering the web of the old web roll onto the web of the new web roll in response to a signal from a switch for adhering the web of the old web roll onto the web of the new web roll.
A fifth aspect of the control method according to the present invention is a step for cutting the web being unwound from the old web roll in response to a signal from a switch for cutting the web being unwound from the old web roll.
Regarding a control device of the present invention for controlling a device for continuously supplying a web by adhering the web of an old web roll onto the web of a new web roll, a feature of the control device according to the present invention is a means for setting a manual paper pasting mode and a control device for stopping the rotational position of the new web roll at an adhering waiting position in response to a signal from the means for setting a manual paper pasting mode.
Regarding the control device according to the present invention, another feature of the present invention is the provision of a switch means for adhering the web of the old web roll onto the web of the new web roll and means for adhering the web of the old web roll onto the web of the new web roll.
Regarding the control device according to the present invention, another feature of the present invention is the provision of a switch means for cutting the web being unwound from the old web roll in response to a signal from the switch.